


Слово на "В"

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри Поттера не существует. Но его стоило бы выдумать.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 22





	Слово на "В"

**Author's Note:**

> Честно признаюсь, идея не новая: вдохновлялась фанфиком, в котором также Гарри Поттер был вымышленным персонажем.
> 
> Все персонажи, участвующие в сексуальных сценах, совершеннолетние (или даже вечные, старые как мир и лишенные самого понятия "возраста").

Вернон и Петуния Дурсль никогда бы не приняли в дом чужого ребенка, будь то обычный мальчик, а уж тем более – какой-нибудь ненормальный уродец со странностями. Они бы не распахнули для него дверь, не покупали бы для него еду и одежду, и уж точно бы не позволили шататься по дому и в саду, попадаясь на глаза редким гостям или соседям.

С другой стороны, когда на пороге появился этот подозрительный старикан с безумными мерцающими глазами, им было проще согласиться. Выслушать всю ту чепуху, что он городил с убежденностью, с пылкой уверенностью, присущей всем сумасшедшим людям. Альбус Дамблдор хотел, чтобы они сделали вид. А если ты живешь в местечке под названием «Прайвет-драйв», это то, что ты умеешь лучше всего: «делать вид».

Не потребовалось выделять ему отдельную комнату. Можно было представить, что он живет в чулане – все равно этой каморкой почти никогда не пользовались. Это походило на глупую шутку, на какую-то сомнительную аферу, и Дурсли хотели бы отказаться, но старик внушал им ужас. «Вам это ничего не стоит», – сказал он напоследок, и был, в общем-то, прав.

Уж конечно, Вернон и Петуния никогда бы не согласились взять к себе настоящего мальчика.

***

Северус постоянно слышал о Гарри Поттере. С тех пор, как Лили Эванс погибла.

В ту ночь он буквальным образом рыдал, упав на колени, сжимая руками пустоту и раскачиваясь. Он был на грани безумия, и ползал по полу в кабинете Дамблдора, забыв о всяческой гордости, умоляя о невозможном – «исправьте это, верните ее, вы обещали мне!..». Тогда-то он и услышал о Гарри впервые.

За окном сверкали молнии, и высокая худая фигура Дамблдора вспыхнула белоснежным светом, когда директор задумчиво произнес:

«Ты позаботишься о мальчике».

Северус не знал, что у Поттеров был ребенок. Он никогда не видел его; не видел колыбели в доме. Но Северус не был в круге доверенных лиц, так или иначе.

Он полюбил и возненавидел мальчишку с той секунды, как узнал о его существовании.

Северус представлял, что у Гарри глаза его матери.

***

Есть много вещей, которых мы не видим – но они существуют. Молекулы, атомы. Другие планеты.

Электричество.

Магия.

Много чего.

С другой стороны, есть такие вещи, увидеть которые можно, только зная, что они есть.

Это сродни дереву, упавшему в глухом лесу – там, где никто не мог услышать звук его падения, этот сухой треск коры. Называется – «эффект наблюдателя». Минерва размышляла о нем одним душным летом, подписывая пергаменты и сворачивая их, один за другим, а потом отправляя будущим ученикам.

Она послала сову на Прайвет-драйв.

***

Когда в зале прозвучало имя Гарри Поттера, стало очень шумно. Все принялись вертеть головами, шептаться, с любопытством разглядывать первогодок. Колонна малышей, ждущих зачисления, на секунду распалась. В возникшем хаосе кто-то шагнул к табурету с Распределительной Шляпой.

Дамблдор сложил холодные ладони, пряча руки под краем скатерти. Его сердце колотилось слишком сильно, и вдруг пришла мысль, что он слишком стар для таких волнений.

Но шляпа провозгласила: «ГРРРИФФИНДОООР!!!», и все случилось так, как должно было.

Северус казался слишком бледным и ушел из-за стола прежде, чем закончилась торжественная трапеза.

***

Дурсли знали абсолютно точно, что никакого Гарри Поттера на самом деле нет; что все это – выдумка, и у сестрички Эванс, непутевой сестрички Эванс с ее непутевым лохматым муженьком, не было никогда ребенка. Дурсли не могли понять, к чему это представление, и что заставляло всех этих людей (всех этих сумасшедших людей) появляться на пороге, создавать проблемы.

Присылать письма и торты на воображаемое день рождение воображаемого мальчика. Верить во всю эту нелепицу.

В чулане пусто, всегда было пусто, но у несуществующего ребенка появилась своя, отдельная комната – только потому, что чокнутый и очень свирепый громила угрожал свернуть Вернону шею, если маленький Гарри и дальше будет жить под лестницей.

Все эти люди в нелепых одеждах – они были абсолютно безумны и постоянно чем-то грозили, и Петуния мечтала уехать подальше, скрыться от них, но в конечном счете, они остались на месте. Это был хороший район и хороший дом, и глупо пускаться в бега из-за парочки сектантов.

Вернон и Петуния старались ограждать от всего этого Дадли, по мере возможностей. Они объясняли ему снова и снова, что это всего лишь игра, что в доме живут только они трое. Но с годами Дадли все чаще проговаривался, упоминая имя мальчишки так, словно он где-то поблизости. Дадли говорил, что Гарри крадет его игрушки, мешается под ногами или запугивает, обещая «заколдовать». «Это нормальное дело», - снисходительно повторял Вернон, ведь все дети что-нибудь выдумывают в таком возрасте. И Петуния соглашалась, поджимая губы. Она никогда не так и не призналась мужу, что однажды, встав ночью в туалет, видела чей-то силуэт на лестнице – кто-то прошмыгнул мимо нее в пустую комнату, оставив ее застывшую, с колотящимся сердцем, онемевшей от ужаса. Она едва разглядела в темноте, но это было похоже на подростка, худого мальчика с торчащими волосами.

В конце концов, это были просто нервы. Самовнушение. Дурсли знали, что никакого Гарри Поттера не существует – как и не существует того слова на букву «в».

***

Рон считал, что ему здорово повезло с другом. По правде сказать, он ужасно переживал из-за Хогвартса. Все его братья чем-то отличались: кто-то был изобретателем, кто-то – занудой, кто-то красавчиком, но, так или иначе, каждый из них был особенным. А Рон был самым обычным неудачником, он прекрасно это знал, даже если мама называла его «самым славным». И когда Рон попал в одно купе с Гарри – ну, это было похоже на чудо.

Джинни вечно только и говорила, что о Золотом Мальчике. Вырезала статьи из газет, рисовала его, замучила всех ужасно. И в первый момент Рон подумал, что Гарри выглядит точь-в-точь как на рисунках Джинни. Но потом – вот странность – Гарри стал выглядеть иначе. Он все время немного менялся, и бывало, Рон с трудом узнавал его после долгих каникул. Но ведь не скажешь никому, что знать не знаешь, как выглядит твой лучший дружище? Люди будут смеяться.

В конце концов, ошибиться было невозможно. Гарри всегда был рядом, поблизости. Он был тем самым «особенным», что отличало Рона от других в семье.

Когда Рон вернулся домой после первого года в Хогвартсе, он так много говорил о своем друге – Гарри то, Гарри се – что в какой-то момент показалось, Гарри тут, в Норе. Удивительное и странное ощущение. Немного пугающее, по правде сказать.

В тот год, когда они поссорились из-за Кубка Огня, Рон прекратил разговаривать с Гарри. Он натыкался на Гарри повсюду, но просто отводил глаза. Это было нелегкое время. В конечном счете, он так привык игнорировать своего лучшего друга, что перестал видеть его.

Хорошо, что они все-таки помирились.

***

Северус многое испытал в своей жизни, и он умел сохранять хладнокровие, если это необходимо. Но когда не было нужды сдерживаться, он соскальзывал в ярость, полную, ослепительную и темную. Он делал это с наслаждением, с облегчением, похожим на выдох после долгой, долгой паузы.

Он, несомненно, был вне себя, когда в школе появился этот мерзкий Люпин. Этот оборотень. Северус кричал и доказывал, и убеждал, и упрямствовал, и бойкотировал, и размахивал полами мантии, вышагивая туда-сюда по кабинету: так хищные птицы размахивают крыльями, желая произвести устрашающее впечатление. И все это было бесполезно с самого начала, потому что Дамблдор не менял своих решений и ни с кем не обсуждал их.

Но гнев Северуса возрос по экспоненте, когда стало известно, что Сириус Блэк проник к школу.

Двое Мародеров из четырех – это уже значительно больше, чем он готов был терпеть. И, хуже всего, Северус испытывал страх. Он ненавидел это чувство, тем сильнее, чем чаще оказывался в его власти. Сириус Блэк явился в Хогвартс, и всем было ясно, за кем.

– Мы не можем допустить, чтобы он проникал в школу, как только ему вздумается, – шептал Северус, яростно раздувая ноздри. – Здесь дети, а он – хладнокровный убийца, и этой ночью он мог разделать вашего драгоценного мальчика ножом, как рождественскую индейку.

Дамблдор был возмутительно безмятежен, и Северус хотел схватить худые стариковские плечи, встряхнуть его хорошенько. Словно тупица-гриффиндорец, Северус хотел бегать по коридорам и размахивать палочкой, лишь бы найти ублюдка. Он хотел уничтожить Блэка собственными руками, никаких дементоров – Северус хотел свернуть ему шею! И убедиться, что Блэк никогда, никогда не доберется до мальчишки.

Северус хотел вызвать его на дуэль: Сириуса Блэка, старого врага, вечного своего мучителя, насмешника, победителя. Сириус Блэк побеждал его во всем, вечно, всегда, но теперь Северус хотел развязать драку, и был уверен, что одержит верх: потому что теперь бы он защищал не себя, а кого-то действительно важного.

Словно нелепый старомодный рыцарь, Северус мечтал убить врага во имя Гарри.

И это приводило его в бешенство.

***

– Странно, что ты не видишь их, – шептала Луна Гарри. – Мозгошмыгов. Они вокруг тебя так и вьются.

– Оставь его в покое, – просила Гермиона сердито. Она сама точно не понимала, отчего ей так не нравились эти разговоры.

***

Когда пришло время, Дамблдор был готов. Он стоял и смотрел, как всполохи пламени освещали лабиринт, а искры сигнальных чар рассыпались в небе. Кубок Огня бесследно исчез, как и студент Рейвенкло, Седрик Диггори (его тело так и не нашли). Другие участники Турнира были ранены, смертельно напуганы либо находились под заклятьем. Северус подошел к Альбусу, во всей этой неразберихе и шуме. Он встал рядом, и директор заметил, что Северус не может скрыть дрожь, проходящую по всему его телу, крупную, очевидную, как улика.

Северус задрал рукав мантии, обнажив предплечье со вздувшимися венами, иссеченное старыми, тонкими ссадинами от лабораторного ножа, покрытое чернильными пятнами – и посреди этого всего вздувалась черным, болезненным пятном Метка. Альбус кивнул, опуская глаза.

В конце года он объявил, что Волдеморт вернулся. Гарри был единственным живым свидетелем этого; единственным, оставшимся в живых.

Если бы Барти Крауч-младший выжил, он попытался бы забрать мальчишку и отвести его к своему Хозяину. У него бы ничего не вышло. И если бы Темный Лорд в гневе своем спросил: «Почему?», Барти бы не смог объяснить.

Но, в любом случае, его поцеловал дементор.

***

Все силы Волдеморт направил на то, чтобы найти и убить Гарри Поттера.

Сначала он даже не подозревал, что у него есть смертельный враг, но весь мир знал.

Весь мир знал о пророчестве: о том, что Избранный однажды спасет их всех, победив величайшее зло. Волдеморт был склонен считать себя Величайшим. И он не хотел быть побежденным кем-то, кого даже ни разу не встречал.

Он много думал о Гарри Поттере; представлял, какой окажется их первая – и последняя – схватка. Каким будет лицо у этого мальчика, когда он умрет. Удивленным, вероятно. Смерть всегда удивительна и непостижима, Волдеморт мог судить по собственному опыту. А мальчишки – они всегда бессмертны. Верят, по крайней мере, и эта вера их защищает. Так, словно достаточно по-настоящему сильно поверить во что-то, чтобы это стало реальностью.

Раз за разом Гарри Поттеру удавалось выжить. Пришло время, и Волдеморт начал думать, что тот действительно бессмертен.

***

Гарри Поттер никогда не сдавал работы. Не сдавал работы и не являлся на отработки. Иногда Северус получал эссе – но они были написаны рукой этой маленькой заучки, Грейнджер, хотя на них и красовалась фамилия Поттера.

Такое явное пренебрежение… Северус хотел бы уязвить Поттера. По-настоящему задеть, вызвать реакцию: словно пена, плещущая из котла. Заставить мальчишку сверкать глазами, говорить дерзости. Негодник, дрожащий, как струна, тонкий, окаменевший в своей нелепой, не по плечу, мантии. Торчащие волосы и стиснутые губы, Северус думал о них.

Непозволительно часто.

Он стал замечать это за собой. То, как часто он думает о Поттере. Все эти годы: Поттер то, Поттер се. Отовсюду, ото всех вокруг. В какой-то момент весь мир будто слегка сместился, меняя ось – и ею стал мальчишка, подросток. Идиот!

Северус упорно назначал отработки, хотя Поттер и не являлся. Если бы возможно было выставить паршивца из школы. Исключить его, наказать как следует. Дамблдор никогда бы не допустил этого, конечно, но Северус мог помечать.

Он мечтал о многом. Каждый раз, когда Волдеморт направлял на него палочку, и Пожиратель из ближнего круга – слева или справа от него – падал на землю, скорчившись. Каждый раз, когда после бессонной ночи Северус спешил в лазарет с новым зельем, чтобы лечить окаменевших кошек и призраков, снабжать оборотня ликантропным или выпытывать правду у подставного профессора. Каждый раз, когда он расстегивал бесконечные, твердые, крошечные пуговки своей мантии – похожие на жуков, с их гладкой скорлупой. Конечно, он мечтал. Что еще ему оставалось делать?

Когда Гарри Поттер однажды явился на отработку и сказал, что любит его, это походило на вырвавшуюся из-под контроля фантазию.

***

Сириус Блэк погиб, бросившись на выручку крестнику. Он бы сделал это и снова, и снова, если бы потребовалось (но, вообще-то, он не собирался умирать – даже не подозревал, что такое и с ним может случиться). Он погиб счастливым, потому что обожал хорошие драки и знал, что Гарри смотрит – смотрит восхищенно и одобрительно, как смотрел когда-то Джеймс. Сириус был отличным дуэлянтом в свое время, и почти показал своей чокнутой сестрице, кто в доме главный… пока все вдруг не закончилось. Так внезапно и так несправедливо!

Однажды он сбежал из тюрьмы, откуда никому не удавалось сбежать – просто потому, что узнал из газет, мол, у Джеймса и Лили был сын! Поразительное дело, Сириус почти успел забыть об этом. Азкабан для того и придуман: отбирает все самое ценное, самое лучшее. Убивает хорошие воспоминания. Но Сириус вспомнил о том, как Джеймс гордился, и как Лили ждала этого малыша, и как он стал крестным. Конечно, он вспомнил все это – и больше не мог бездействовать, пока предатель все еще на свободе.

Сириус знал наверняка, что когда закончится война, и его доброе имя будет восстановлено, они с Гарри поселятся в доме на Гриммо. Этот дом всегда казался ему жутким: шорохи и скрипы, тени в неправильных местах, куча мрачного старья. Но с Гарри все стало бы другим. Все бы наполнилось смыслом. Из них бы вышла семья, настоящая семья, Сириус никогда в этом не сомневался.

Если бы он снова угодил в Азкабан, он бы сильнее всего боялся за это воспоминание: о еще не случившемся, о доме, который они с Гарри разделят на двоих. Самое счастливое воспоминание. Нет, Сириус бы запрятал его в дальний уголок памяти и берег всеми силами. К счастью, ему не пришлось. К сожалению, его мечте не было суждено сбыться.

В ночь, когда Сириус погиб, неизвестная сила расколотила все стеклянные предметы в кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора. Директор обнаружил это лишь спустя пару часов, и, шагая по крошке из сверкающего стекла, улыбался. В его улыбке было что-то от ужаса и что-то от восхищения: перед невероятным, невозможным, непредсказуемым. Слово то слово на «в», произнесенное вслух, вдруг обрело силу; обрело плоть.

– Ты в порядке, дружок? – спросил Альбус у птицы, сидящей на жердочке.

***

В год «правления» Амбридж в школе стало душно. Не хватало воздуха, или воздух был горячим, густым, как тыквенный сок. Сонное царство всюду: ученики едва могли дотерпеть до уроков Магической Истории, чтобы положить головы на парты и заснуть.

Им всем просто необходимо было маленькое непокорство. Что-то опасное, что-то рискованное. Общая тайна. И она появилась. Гермиона предложила, а Гарри согласился.

Армия Дамблдора. Их собственные уроки. Место, где никто не станет делить их по факультетам и отнимать баллы: поглощение знаний в чистом виде. Да, это была затея Гермионы, но ведь Гарри-то поддержал.

Они собрались в Кабаньей голове, потом, позже, в Выручай-комнате. Их маленький дружный отряд переглядывался в Большом зале: у каждого в кармане по зачарованному галеону. И когда приходило время, уроки… они действительно приносили пользу. Каким-то чудом даже самые бестолковые ученики овладевали чарами. Гарри отлично объяснял. Он находил подход к каждому, подбирал именно те слова, которые каждый хотел услышать.

Эти дни, эти редкие дни, когда им удавалось собраться в Выручай-Комнате и немного потренироваться, стали действительно чем-то особенным для них. Чем-то важным.

И хотя Чжоу потом растрепала всей школе, что целовалась с Гарри Поттером, Гермиона понимала: из Гарри однажды выйдет отличный наставник. То, чему он научил этих ребят – это может спасти им жизни когда-то.

Это обязательно всех спасет.

***

Поттер был непобедим. Из года в год он оказывался среди лучших: выигрывал матчи, получал баллы, убивал чудовищ. И все любили его! Все так любили его, хотя он даже не старался особо.

Только наедине с Драко Малфоем он показывал свое истинное лицо. Драко единственный знал, чем является Гарри Поттер. Сколько в нем тьмы, и ненависти, и презрения. Видели бы они, все эти его поклонники и фанатки! Видели бы, как их обожаемый герой кривится, выплевывает оскорбления и поднимает палочку.

Как бы там ни было, Драко ни разу не доставалось от Поттера. Он чувствовал это: желание причинить боль, сильную. Желание убить. Это пугало. Он чувствовал это в Поттере. И продолжал нарываться. Рыжий Уизел однажды чуть не достал его нелепым, придуманным на ходу проклятьем – но потом сам же плевался слизнями. Грейнджер зарядила мощным ударом по носу, и Драко стал относиться к ней иначе после этой истории. Но Поттер сам никогда руки не пачкал.

Драко не мог бы отследить, вспомнить тот момент, когда стал желать этого. Открытой схватки, любого действия, хоть чего-то, что разобьет вдребезги сгущающееся напряжение. Он хотел, чтобы Поттер ударил его. Проклял. Показал себя.

Потом у Драко появились другие заботы.

Ему стало чуть легче, когда кожа на его белой груди разошлась алыми полосами, и с громким, отвратительным треском хрустнули кости. Мама всегда звала его неженкой - он хныкал от малейшей боли, едва справлялся с тошнотой при виде крови, которая иногда текла из носа. Но он не закричал, когда на нем выжигали метку. Не издал ни звука. Рука потом тряслась и была как чужая, и все же он не закричал.

Последующий за этим год был долгим, мутным кошмаром. Драко показалось, что он наконец-то победил – может быть, в тот момент, когда его мантия намокла от крови, а ноги подкосились, и нестерпимая боль в груди разлилась по всему телу, захватывая конечности. Он почти убедил себя, что это сделал Поттер.

Он закрыл глаза и приготовился к смерти, вот только Миртл отвлекала своими воплями – до тех пор, пока декан не очутился рядом и не приказал ей замолчать.

***

У них не было ничего этого: ни походов в Хогсмид, ни записочек, спрятанных в учебнике, ни сомкнутых рук. Они едва ли разговаривали друг с другом; односторонний разговор – Северус сыпал едкими замечаниями и снимал баллы, Поттер лишь глядел исподлобья, сверкая очками. У них не было ничего, что бывает у парочек: Северус не посещал квиддичные матчи, чтобы болеть за народного любимца, не приносил в больничное крыло зелья и шоколад, когда Поттер болел, не задевал его ни рукой, ни взглядом на своих уроках, вообще не смотрел. Иногда он притворялся, что не знает никакого Гарри Поттера. Отказывал ему в праве существовать.

Что у них было, так это заполошные поцелуи в полумраке коридоров. Там, где факелы плохо горели, а доспехи глядели в другую сторону. Общая темная тайна, сны, ошеломляюще реалистичные. Запертая дверь кабинета на отработке. Напряжение. Одержимость. Ток в воздухе. Иногда Северус зарывался пальцами в спутанные волосы Гарри Поттера, тянул за них, заставляя откинуть голову, впивался губами в шею, отодвинув носом скользкую ленту галстука – всегда был аккуратен, оставляя следы там, где их никто не увидит. Дергал за волосы так, будто хотел оставить их у себя в пальцах. Оставить себе хоть какое-то доказательство реальности происходящего, подтвердить, что еще не спятил. Спятил, конечно же, давно и непоправимо – когда падал на колени, ударяясь о твердый пол, перед костлявым подростком. Оторванные пуговицы катились по полу, но Северус потом никогда их не находил. Щетина на упрямом подбородке царапала ладони, когда Северус стискивал лицо Гарри в руках. Очки сползали на нос, вид у Гарри был глупый, глаза – яркие.

Иногда Поттер приходил ночью, оставался до утра, лежал в узкой, монашеской постели Северуса, там, где одному едва уместиться можно – лежал, прижавшись спиной, плечо виднеется из-под сползшего одеяла, гладкое, круглое плечо. Он уходил, стоило Северусу задремать хоть на минуту, ускользал из объятий, неслышно прикрывал за собой дверь, испарялся. Таял с рассветом. С этой своей мантией-невидимкой Поттер свободно мог передвигаться по замку. Он знал все тайные ходы, портреты шептали ему свои тайны, Пивз пролетал мимо, лестницы покорно взмывали в воздух. Гарри Поттер был сердцем этого замка. Сердцем каждого в этом замке.

Это пугало Северуса. Он настолько далек был от владения Гарри Поттером, от заявления на него каких-либо прав… настолько малые крохи получал, крохи внимания, крохи тепла. Этого было недостаточно. Ничего не было бы достаточно: будь то прогулки в Хогсмид (никому не нужные, приторные свидания, глупая трата времени), или записки в учебнике (непотребные, оскверняющие старые страницы), или сплетение рук (горячие потные ладони, неудобно поджатые пальцы). Северус чувствовал себя бегуном на дальней дистанции: уже истощенным, задыхающимся, без малейших признаков финиша на горизонте. Без уверенности, что этот финиш вообще где-нибудь существует.

Возможно, он вообще бежал не в ту сторону.

Ему нужен был повод, официальное позволение отнимать время у Героя. Что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться в долгие ночи, когда Метка горела, плавилась на руке. Он сам предложил это Альбусу, сдержано, в своем извечном тоне: будто заранее не ждет ничего, кроме неудачи. Уроки Окклюменции должны были обернуться катастрофой. Мальчишка едва был способен сосредоточиться на обычном перечислении ингредиентов, о чем тут говорить? Но разве они не должны дать в руки Поттеру все оружие, каким располагают – для того, чтобы в конечном счете «выжил только один»? Альбус нашел это интересным. Его синие глаза искрились, когда он выслушивал угрюмую, хорошо отрепетированную речь Северуса.

– Считаешь, ему это нужно, мой мальчик? – спросил Дамблдор, пристально глядя на Северуса. – Я мог бы…

– Нет, – отрезал Северус мгновенно, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники кресла. – Мальчишка вам доверяет. Если вы станете учить его, он, безусловно, схватит все на лету. Это будет увеселительной прогулкой, а не боем. Темный Лорд не вызывает у него таких чувств. Ничего, кроме страха и ненависти. С ним Поттер не справится, если вы будете обучать его, директор. При всем уважении.

Дамблдор задумчиво кивнул.

– Ты, конечно же, прав. Мне бы не хотелось загружать тебя больше необходимого, но ведь это для нашей общей победы, так? Я полностью доверяю тебе в этом вопросе и поручаю обучить мальчика мастерству Окклюменции, насколько это возможно.

– Сделаю, что смогу, – выдохнул Северус, стараясь не глядеть директору в лицо, не замечать его улыбку, тонкую, понимающую. – Спасибо за доверие.

– Я доверяю тебе как себе, ты знаешь это, Северус.

Северус кивнул. Он едва мог удержать на лице непроницаемое выражение. Когда он покинул кабинет, его сотрясала дрожь, тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Он упивался отвращением к себе.

Он верил, что Поттер того стоит.

***

Невилл никогда не был смелым. Не таким, как Гарри. Он ужасно боялся все время: и когда директор Дамблдор погиб, и когда ужасный Снейп возглавил Хогвартс, и когда за шепотки на уроке стали наказывать проклятьями, а не снятыми баллами. Страх стал чем-то обычным и не отпускал никогда: Невилл боялся засыпать и боялся просыпаться, даже ночью ему снились кошмары, в которых темные фигуры окружали его, выставив палочки. Во сне Волдеморт приходил к нему, брал за горло и поднимал над землей, и это было страшнее всего.

Невилл боялся жуков. Не слишком сильно, но руки у него тряслись, если приходилось резать флоббер-червей на уроке. Он боялся высоты: из него бы никогда не вышел игрок в квиддич. Он боялся девушек, и его неуклюжие попытки пригласить Лаванду на свидание обернулись ужасным унижением. Он боялся бабушку, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока страх за нее не перевесил страх перед ней.

Он боялся профессора Снейпа, конечно. Почти так же сильно, как Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Но Невилл понимал, что если не может быть отважным, должен хотя бы сделать вид. Его отец был отважным. Его мать была очень отважной. Они поплатились за это, но Невилл считал, лучше героически погибнуть, чем трусливо сбежать. Он действительно верил в это, когда отправился вслед за Гарри в Министерство, и на них напали Пожиратели. Он напоминал себе об этом во время ужасного седьмого курса, весь этот долгий год. И когда пришло время сражаться за Хогвартс.

На первом курсе его наградили за храбрость, подумать только.

Это все Гарри; Гарри вдохновлял его. Поддерживал его. Всегда был приветливым, даже когда другие смеялись. Научил его защитной магии, навестил его родителей в больнице. Гарри – вот кто отважный, а Невилл всего лишь пытался не отставать. Когда Кэрроу преподавали в Хогвартсе и постоянно назначали отработки (все знали, что случалось на тех отработках), Невилл думал о том, что скоро уже все закончится. Гарри, конечно же, ищет способ спасти их. Он не теряет времени даром, где-то там, далеко, за стенами школы. А пока он там, Невилл постарается защитить остальных.

И в ночь финальной битвы Невилл постоянно помнил, что Гарри где-то поблизости. Он ни разу не заметил его в мельтешащей толпе сражавшихся, но чувствовал его присутствие, как если бы что-то невидимое защищало его. Так что Невилл забыл о страхе. В ту ночь он ничего не боялся.

Он слышал все эти разговоры о Пророчестве: о том, что ребенок, рожденный на исходе лета, победит Волдеморта. Конечно, речь шла о Гарри. Невилл никогда не был Избранным, только не он! Вот только это не имело ни малейшего значения: сжав в руках меч Гриффиндора, Невилл бежал со всех ног и кричал. Лицо его, перепачканное копотью и сажей, страшно чесалось, в ушах звенело, а собственный крик казался далеким и чужим. Невилл кричал, потому что теперь, освобожденный от страха, он чувствовал себя рожденным заново.

***

Их ночи в палатке были тоскливыми. Да, потом они рассказывали об этом почти что с ностальгией. Одна из тех историй, которые так приятно вспоминать вместе. Крючковатые ветви деревьев, словно из страшной сказки, дождь и странствия, полеты на драконах, гениальные идеи... по правде сказать, это не было таким уж увлекательным. Скорее – тоскливым. Сухое печенье вместо завтрака в Большом Зале. Долины, продуваемые всеми ветрами, и сырые поляны в лесу. Сломанная палочка и постоянная усталость. Сон вполглаза, шорохи во тьме. От холодной воды и походной жизни у Гермионы начала шелушиться кожа на руках: ничего особенного по сравнению с расщеплением Рона во время аппарации, но со временем это стало причинять неудобство. Сухие чешуйки, которые Гермиона сдирала пальцами в минуты задумчивости, а потом – красные, зудящие пятна на тыльных сторонах ладоней, Гермиона прятала их в рукавах свитера.

И самое нелепое – она никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что они пропускают. Из школьной программы, разумеется. Мальчики назвали ее ненормальной, когда она заикнулась об этом. Но ведь как знать? Смогут ли они наверстать это когда-нибудь? «Гермиона, на том свете тебе лекции по Трансфигурации не пригодятся», – заметил Рон, но Гермиона не хотела думать про «тот свет». Она не хотела думать о родителях, которые больше не узнают ее. О зловещем медальоне, который отравлял все вокруг. О гигантских змеях и новом шраме на руке (ГРЯЗНОКРОВКА).

Это вовсе не было захватывающим приключением, что бы кто потом ни говорил. Это была война. Понятно, что в Хогвартсе тоже были не лучшие времена, но Гермиона тысячу раз предпочла бы находиться в душном кабинете и слушать монотонную речь Бинса, вместо того, чтобы лежать в палатке, слушать дождь и плакать.

Хуже всего было, когда Рон ушел. Гермиона сошла бы с ума, если бы не Гарри.

***

Альбус знал, что может полагаться на Северуса. Во всем, ну, или почти во всем. Он не мог рассказать ему про Гарри. Не теперь. Секрет должен быть раскрыт рано или поздно, как любая другая тайна – это случается с каждой из них, когда приходит время. Но Альбус не мог рассказать теперь, прежде чем все бы закончилось.

Он рассчитывал победить в этой войне. Рассчитывал увидеть это своими глазами. Это была долгая партия, она началась прежде, чем возник Гарри Поттер, прежде чем возникла сама необходимость в Гарри Поттере. Началась в ту секунду, когда Альбус впервые увидел юного Тома Риддла и принял решение: этот мальчик будет обучаться в Хогвартсе.

Это была долгая партия, и она утомила старика. Альбус не чувствовал в себе сил продолжать. Он знал, что победил, и знал, что все завершится согласно его ожиданиям, с ним или без него. Его рука болела с каждым днем все сильнее, палочка прекратила слушаться, и Фоукс глядел печально, не способный помочь. В некоторые дни – в темные дни – Альбусу чудилось, что вместо огненной птицы на жердочке обычная канарейка, а палочка – всего лишь сухая ветка, не способная обронить ни единой искры. Это пугало так сильно, что Альбус выходил из своего кабинета и принимался бродить по коридорам школы, как неприкаянный призрак в экстравагантной лиловой мантии. Шершавые стены казались теплыми под ладонью. Альбус любил этот замок, и теперь прощался с ним.

Он рассказал Северусу Снейпу так много, как только мог. В последние дни именно этот человек, человек сомнительной морали, отстраненный и грубый, оказался нужен ему. Альбус внушил себе то, что внушал Северусу многие годы: «мое доверие к тебе безгранично».

Конечно, он не мог признаться в своей грандиозной уловке. В своем единственном фокусе. Он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что Гарри Поттер – всего лишь два слова, заклинание для храбрости, стекляшка зеркала Еиналеж, абракадабра. Важна не магическая формула, а лишь то, что наполняет ее: вера, что чудо свершится. Гарри Поттера не существовало, но именно ему предстояло уничтожить самого жестокого и могущественного их врага.

Стоило усомниться в этом хоть на миг, и все бы рухнуло. Вся эта долгая игра. И Альбус бы обнаружил себя в каком-нибудь доме престарелых, выжившим из ума стариком-магглом, умирающим от неизлечимой болезни. Тьма заполнила бы мир вокруг, и зло бы победило – только оттого, что кто-то усомнится. Ведь как это работает: магия творится, пока в нее веришь.

Магии ведь тоже не существует, вы знаете. Но ее стоило бы придумать.

Альбус слишком устал, чтобы продолжать, но знал: все закончится хорошо. Счастливый конец обязателен. Северус выполнил его последнюю просьбу, и Альбус был благодарен за это; настолько благодарен, что оставил свои воспоминания, запечатанные в его личном хранилище, в банке Гринготтс. Воспоминания о том, как все это было на самом деле, все эти годы. Правду. Он завещал Северусу правду.

Когда все закончилось, он не почувствовал боли. Он очутился на залитом светом перроне. Экспресс был уже близко, Альбус слышал шум его приближения. В ожидании поезда Альбус устроился на скамейке, рядом с мальчиком.

– Прости, если я зашел слишком далеко, – произнес он, глядя на рельсы. Гарри Поттер улыбнулся, покачав головой.

– Вы сделали именно то, что нужно. Вы никогда не хотели зла.

– Ты говоришь мне то, что я хочу услышать, – произнес Альбус, и удивился тому, как прозвучал его голос: словно у обиженного мальчишки. Он и стал моложе, борода исчезла, зрение прояснилось.

Рука больше не болела, и Гарри сжал его пальцы.

– Пойдемте со мной. Пришло время для нового приключения.


End file.
